


Serpent and the Flame

by WriterWrathorn



Category: Dota 2
Genre: After care, Cock Worship, Cowgirl, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dinner Date, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Headpat, Large Cock, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Pinned to the Wall, Rough Kissing, Sex Fatigue, ball worship, bridal carry, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrathorn/pseuds/WriterWrathorn
Summary: Davion the Dragon Knight had bested Lina the Slayer, and succeeded in freeing the enslaved dragons. Lina has a reward for the honourable Dragon Knight, much to his confusion.
Relationships: Lina the Slayer/Davion the Dragon Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Serpent and the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Kept you waiting, huh?
> 
> Life things have been going on, and my wisdom teeth are attempting to kill me.
> 
> Still, I press on!

Davion, or as many called him: the Dragon Knight, smiled as he saw dragons of all shapes and colour fly overhead. It had been a long and grueling effort, but it did not come without reward. The heavy beat of wings was an applause only he could understand, and each roar they bellowed was a cry of thanks, for they were no longer slaves to Lina the Slayer.

Though if he were to give her a more accurate title, she would be Lina the Slaver.

Too long had these dragons been subjected to her cruelty, and denied the honour of a proud battle, or even a proud death. Any dragon would have delighted in the prospect of testing their might against the Slayer, but they were denied their rightful deaths, and put to task by the Witch.

Davion had seen to the solution quite easily. However…

“What to do with you?” He muttered, looking down at the tied woman curled before him. She was a tan woman in her mid-twenties. Her face was unmarked by damage, but had two white lines on her cheeks and a filled white circle on her chin. Her eyes and hair were a blazing, light orange. 

In normal circumstances, she’d be an exceptionally beautiful woman. But Davion had seen the creature behind her painted lips and fluttering eyes. The scowl she bore revealed that creature, along with her torn, red dress was covered in the dust of her defeat. Her arms bound by chains gifted to him by Zeus himself, and could only be melted, or broken, in the heavenly forges they were created in. 

Lina glared at him, nothing spoked past those crimson lips. Not that he’d take pleasure in listening to her forked tongue anyway. His hand clenched his sword, rising into the air so that the tip pointed straight down at her heart. Blood boiled within, the ancient dragon that had bound its life-force to him so long ago, sang victory in his heart. 

And yet, the Knight ushered in a strange calm. He sheathed his blade, turning from the fiery woman. Davion looked up to the cloudless sky, his boiled blood fell to warmth at the sight of the freed dragons in the distance.

“I shall not take your life. My honour as a knight would be stained, if I were to take the life of a maiden such as yourself.” His boots crunched under the red sand, taking his shield from the ground, slotting it to his back. 

“You pity me because I am a woman?” Lina seethed, rolling herself upright, making to stand on shaky legs and bloody feet. He snorted, unwanting to dignify her with an actual response. He took one of her tan shoulders and stood behind her. She cried out and tried to snap and bite at him, to no avail. One could not bite armour. He growled in annoyance, and finally managed to hold her by the wrists, taking the chains off her arms. She spun around as soon as she was free, summoning tiny, pathetic flames in her palms, scowling deeply at him.

Davion raised an eyebrow. He knew she was no threat to him, compared to what she was in their fight. Still, even in the midst of their battle, her flames were like the morning sun against his transformed skin. His blood burned hotter than her flames could allow, and he healed away any  _ actual  _ damage she could deal. It was a war of attrition, and he had far more stamina than she had mana. 

“You are no threat to me, nor am I to you,” He stepped past her, ignoring the snarling growl she gave past her gnashing teeth. Davion snorted, “I do not care if you take the life of a dragon. But I shall return if I hear the cries of the enslaved, and I shall not be so kind to you then.”

“Just as a man would,” Lina barked out a laugh, “always thinking women to be lesser than them.”

Davion felt a sting at his pride and turned to look over a shoulder, “Not because you are a woman. But because of  _ who  _ you once were,” Davion held up a finger, at Lina’s shaking fists, her face a shadow of hardly restrained rage. He continued, despite her furious silence, “ _ That  _ woman was a proud creature of phenomenal power. But all I see before me is the flickering flame of that once proud woman, who only yearns for yet more power. I forgive you now, only to honour who that  _ woman  _ you used to be.”

“I don’t ask for forgiveness,” Lina seethed, completely missing his point. She made to step forward, but her legs gave way to the red sand beneath her, and she fell to her knees with a growl. Davion sighed, shrugging his shoulders and taking a knee before her. She looked up with tears staining the corners of her eyes, but the flame of rage was still bright behind them.

“Forgiveness that is asked is never genuine,” Davion held out his hand, “It is _given_ _for_ you, hence the name.”

“ _ Tch.  _ Smartass.” She took his hand with a scowling pout, allowing herself to be carried to her feet. She was a foot shorter than himself, and only seemed taller before as she insisted on  _ wasting  _ her mana to glide through the air. Davion knew she was a proud woman, based on the stories the nearby towns told of her, of how the sons of the rich were scorned by her flame, and how she was practically  _ worshipped  _ and  _ given  _ items for a steep discount, or even for free. 

Her pride was her greatest asset, and her greatest weakness. One Davion exploited thoroughly in their fight. Goading her into letting him get close, instead of being whittled down from afar.

“I will take you to your home. It will do you no good to suffer in the coldness of the desert night.” Davion decided, crossing his arms giving her his most stoic expression. It was difficult, he’d admit, as the dress she’d fought in was torn and cut, adding more exposed skin than the dress had given already. 

To say he was  _ concerned  _ for her decency, would be an understatement. Already her breasts seemed they would slip from out of her top, or perhaps burst out from how the fabric struggled to stay together from how damaged it was.

“You’ve defeated me, and plan to take me back to my home, instead of taking me right here?" Lina hummed suggestively with a raised brow, her lips curled to a smirk. Davion knew what she was insinuating, but  _ chose  _ to ignore it. 

“I am ensuring your safety as a knight. That is all.”

“Which is already strange enough. Why not simply kill me?” She winced as she tried to take a step forward, instead falling into Davion’s open arms. She huffed, bonking her fist on his armour with a light  _ thunk.  _

“As I’ve said already,  _ you _ are a young Maiden. Despite your villainess ways, you are young and naive. A Knight would find no honour from slaying the likes of you.”

“Then you would hear me out?”

“To your forked tongue? I would certainly hope not. I will take you home, that is all.” He wrapped an arm around her back, holding her arm as he pulled her back, and swept his other arm behind her knees, picking her up in a bridal carry.

“Oh my, you’ll make a girl blush,” Lina chuckled, expression turning devious, “I could still take out your eyes with my flames.” 

“If you did, I’d have an excuse to finally kill you, for attacking me dishonourably.” Davion hummed, already making his way to her house. Though, calling it a house was likely a disservice to its true form.

***

“Ah, my wonderful castle. I should have you deliver me here again, just like this.” Lina drawled sarcastically, staring past the shadow of his red and grey helmet, finding his pale orange eyes. Davion said nothing, and simply placed the woman to her feet in front of her, unnecessarily large, doorway. 

The entire castle seemed to have been made entirely of stone, likely so that Lina didn’t accidentally  _ burn  _ it to the ground. Her magic was a force to be reckoned with, as most magics were. Her abilities came to her naturally, without much study or magical attunement. By definition, she was a Sorceress. 

_ That  _ was what made Lina, and any other individual like her,  _ dangerous _ . 

“Rest now, Lina. Dwell upon your nefarious actions, and strive to be better.” Davion said. Lina gave him an amused huff, and gave another of her raised eyebrows.

“What makes you think I  _ won’t  _ try and claim the wild dragons again?” Lina smirked, crossing her arms under her bust, purposefully lifting them, revealing a pink nipple. Davion’s eye twitched, and there was a slight stir beneath his pants.

Davion gave an exasperated sigh, “What would it take for you to  _ not  _ do that?”

“Dinner with me,” Lina smirked, “My treat.”

Davion stared at her with a raised brow, “You plan to poison me?”

“Why would I poison the man who’d prove himself as my equal?” Lina deadpanned, her smirk turning more coy by the second. “It’s rather simple. I want you.”

Davion blinked slowly, “Pardon?”

“You have saved the Dragons from the Maiden, which is already ironic enough,” She scoffed and rolled her eyes, letting her hands drop to her hips, “Why not go a step further and claim her as your prize?”

“Is this what it’s all been about?” Davion took a step forward, “Finding a suitable man?”

She shrugged again, “In a way. Power is nice too.”

Before Davion could respond, she swung open her door carelessly, grabbing him by the wrist and urging him inside. He followed along reluctantly, not wanting to injure the woman more than she already was.

“You need sleep, not forcing yourself into feeding the man who hurt you.” Davion grunted as she yanked him harder, but said nothing. He rolled his eyes, passing by the mostly messy rooms with lined fur carpets, and a few framed paintings of the nearby towns, dragons of all colour, and even a painting of a raging inferno. Some of them were on the walls. Most were on the floor, much like the books, pillows and blankets thrown wherever.

He hummed, but said nothing of it. To say that she enjoyed the colour red would be an blindingly obvious statement. But that wasn’t what Davion paid attention to.

Each room he had passed had seemingly random items, all of them like gifts you’d expect from a friend. None of them had seen use, and had all collected a substantial amount of dust. In his view, it was as though Lina accepted these gifts only because they made her feel important, but as soon as she had them, she dumped them wherever she could. The paintings that  _ had  _ been put up, were likely the first dozen gifts she’d received, and felt as though she needed to do  _ something  _ with them. 

He hummed, following Lina further into her castle.

***

Thankfully, her cooking  _ wasn’t  _ poisoned, and her time alone had given her ample experience in the war within the kitchen. Davion viewed cooking as a challenge, and was never good at it himself, always overcooking any heated meals. The best meal he could make was a stew. Even then, it was rather bland and tasteless.

Lina had only needed half an hour's rest, in which Davion had thought she’d attack him with renewed mana. She was true to her word, and set immediately to the roast meal, with pork and an assortment of vegetables, covered in an assortment of herbs and spices. With the amount she was preparing, she would have likely been able to feed four people.

Davion quickly realized that  _ she  _ was eating for three people, and looked hardly different after demolishing the ridiculous amount of food. 

With a satisfied sigh, she slid down her chair with a lazy smile.

“Oh yes, nothing like a meal after a good fight.” She groaned, obviously pleased with herself. Davion raised a single brow, cocking his head to the side. It had been some time ago, but he had forgone most of his armour, and had neatly placed in a pile on the opposite side of the dining room. Including his sword and shield. He had grown lax in his plain, albeit dirty, brown shirt and pants. His dark skin was taut with muscle, and patches of purplish scales had grown around his shoulders and back. 

“I’d agree, if I did not consider you my enemy moments ago.” He remarked. Lina smirked, and gave a ‘what will you do’ kind of shrug. She sat up to lean over the table, clasping her hands under her chin, exposing her deep cleavage in her, still torn, red dress. She had taken to teasing him with no-so-innocent cocking of her hips. Other times, she’d bend over to pick random items off the ground, while shaking her - admittedly - large posterior and thick thighs. 

Her body practically radiated with a sexual glow. 

He reminded himself to maintain eye contact, and encourage his blood flow  _ away  _ from his crotch. Lina’s smirk deepened, but made no attempt to call him out on his wandering eyes. Instead, her own eyes roamed his body, lingering on his well defined pecs. He gave a scoff, and Lina’s eyes locked onto his.

“It’s only fair after all.” She winked, letting her eyes roam over his body again. Davion, now understanding how it feels for someone to  _ undress  _ him with their eyes, racked his mind for any way to start a conversation.

“How long have you been by yourself?” He asked, the words dropping out of his mouth one after the other, no matter how hard he tried to shovel them  _ back in. _

The room fell quiet. Lina’s expression was unreadable. Davion tried to retain a neutral expression, but struggled to contain his inner panic. Lina took a heavy breath, eyes closing and hands slowly falling to the flat of the table. The candles began to burn a fraction brighter. Davion felt the overwhelming urge to dive for his sword.

Lina deflated with a heavy sigh, the candles returning to normal and her hands falling down to her side.

“Some time. I was practically thrown into this place by my parents, because I couldn’t stop fighting my sister.” She gave her answer with a quiet voice, tiredly looking into Davion’s golden eyes.

“This place was  _ given  _ to you?” Davion asked, finding it strange to believe that this castle was emptied only for her. 

Lina shrugged halfheartedly, “It may have been because I had a better relationship with father, and this used to be his family’s old home,” She paused, staring past Davion, “I was put here, while my sister was put elsewhere. All I know is that Rylai and I couldn’t coexist together. Maybe it was youthful arrogance, but I’d always thought  _ she  _ was the problem for why I couldn’t stay with them anymore.

Her eyes flicked to his, a burning orange pierced him, “I was livid when they sent me here. Away from them. I let the towns worship me and give me things. I’d let them love me like my parents couldn’t, and relish in their compliments of my beauty.”

“And speak well on your humility?” Davion barbed, hoping that she’d notice her burning intensity was beginning to become a reality. She took another breath, her heat toning down. Her full lips turned into a cocky smile.

“Tell me I’m not beautiful.”

Davion let his silence be the answer.

“Heh. Still though. I was  _ furious.  _ I felt like I was… not good enough. Like that that was why I was sent away. So… I began enslaving dragons. I wanted to feel  _ powerful.  _ I wanted to feel in  _ control.  _ Eventually, I felt like what I was doing was wrong. But I couldn’t stop, not after coming so far.” She huffed, crossing her arms, purposefully jiggling her big breasts, “Then you came and took it all away. I should’ve felt that anger, or at least hatred. Instead, all I feel towards you now is...”

Davion leaned forward, now reminded of his original purpose, “You won’t harm the dragons anymore, then?”

“I promise.” She nodded solemnly, her eyes softening as they roamed his body.

“Good.” Davion hummed roughly, making to stand, “I’ll admit that you’ve made a good meal.”

“Thank you.” Lina bared her teeth in a full smile, raising an eyebrow as she followed his standing, but leaned forward over the table slightly to show off her cleavage again.

Davion nodded once, turning to his gear, “I shall take my leave now.”

“Already?!” He heard Lina rush around the table, letting the chair fall onto the floor with a crash. Her hands clasped around his bicep, pulling him around to look at her pouting face. She glommed onto him, pressing her - surprisingly firm - breasts into him. He felt heat rush into his cheeks, and did his absolute best to contain the rising beast within his pants.

“I’ve had your meal, and enjoyed your company, despite your earlier actions. But I must leave now, there is much left for me to do.” Davion tried to pry himself away from the woman, but she simply floated off the floor to follow his twisting motions, only succeeding to squish her pillow tits into his chest harder.

“My true motives are… That I don’t want you to leave,” Her cheeks took a dusty crimson, and her lips puckered slightly as she leaned in, “I want you to have  _ me. _ ”

“Why?” Davion finally asked, sighing as she hooked her legs around his waist, and was slightly thankful she had missed his rising member. He let his hands stay at his sides, but felt the temptation to hold her  _ rise  _ with every heartbeat.

“You’re the only one I could consider an equal.” She murmured, her fingers trailing up to curl under his jaw, running them through his beard.

“I remain unconvinced.”

“Shall I remove my clothes and prostrate myself before you?!” She growled, leaning closer to him.

“No.”

“Then what?”

Davion sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, returning her affectionate gesture.

“Ah-?!”

“Your story, if true, speaks of something akin to an inferiority complex. You believe yourself to be at fault for being powerless, and so claim power to prove to yourself that you are not so. When I had defeated you, your defense mechanism clicked, and had seen me in a positive light. Someone to protect and comfort you,” He pulled her down slightly as her expression hardened, and watched in smug satisfaction as her face turned red as his half-hard member dug into her stomach. He leaned in past her ear, “You see yourself below me.”

“N-no I don’t!” She whined, rolling her stomach into his hardening cock, giving her an idea of it’s true size. He was larger than most humans, if only in partial thanks to the dragon’s blood that runs through him.

“It is. Hence why you wish to bed me,” He growled, rolling his hands on her fat rear, digging his fingers into her dress posessively, “But I am no creature to be tamed.”

Lina sighed airily, resting her lips against his cheek, relishing in his rough touch. He dug deeper, restraining himself from grinding on her. He was in far more control of his primal instincts than she was, and let her rub her clothed sex on  _ him.  _

“I will take you on your offer,” He growled, turning her slowly, finding the closest wall, “Then I will take  _ you.” _

“Hurry and take me you brute-  _ Mm!” _

Davion closed the distance between their lips in the same moment her back met the wall. Her weight returned, unable to focus on her floating, but he could hardly call her heavy. Her hands dug into his wild hair, nails rushing into his scalp. His own hands dug into her bubbly asscheeks, rolling in parallel rotations. Lina ground herself against him, like a rutting bitch in heat. Their kiss deepened, her tongue shoved between his lips without any warning. Davion growled, asserting his own, rougher tongue against hers. 

Lina whined, shivering at his growing roughness, his lips bearing down on hers. Her tongue overwhelmed by his experienced one, which pried her lips open until she could do nothing but moan wantonly as their tongues coiled around one another. 

Davion could feel her growing wetness, and shoved his hips forward powerfully. Lina disconnected from the kiss with a quivering gasp, eyes glaring into his with barely contained lust. 

“Fuck you.”

Davion stared down at her with a piercing gaze, registering her words slowly, over and over in his mind. His hands tightened down on her dress, careful not to pinch her skin.

And tore her dress off her with one, sweeping motion. Lina cried out in shock, her body shown in all its naked shame. He dropped the completely ruined fabric to the floor wordlessly, and returned to taking her soft rear in his firm, calloused hands.

Lina whimpered, biting her lip, her eyes flickering down to his barely concealed member, and his burning eyes.

“Show me to your bedroom. We will continue there.”

Lina wordlessly nodded, a shaky hand rising to point down the hall.

***

Lina squeaked uncharacteristically as Davion pulled her in again. Though, his intentions with her were far from innocent, as his hands wandered down her back to run over her full rump. She hummed approvingly, leaning into his embrace with exploring hands of her own. Painted crimson nails trailed his firm pecs, his heart racing with burning blood.

_ 'Burning to anyone but me.’  _ Lina hummed, hooded eyes flicking up to his, wondering what he was thinking behind those piercing, golden eyes.

The was a pressure at her stomach, not the throbbing or hard touch of a cock struggling to break free, just a simple,  _ pushing  _ pressure. Lina didn’t put much thought into it, putting her energy into marking Davion’s neck with her crimson lips. 

She had to stand on her tiptoes to even reach the curve of his jaw, but it was well worth it to  _ feel  _ that heat on her delicate lips. She inwardly preened at the deep  _ growling  _ hum he gave at her touch, and his own strong hands sank into her curvy butt. Another red mark on his skin. Another. She gasped as his fingers fell further, curling around her toned thighs, and  _ dragging  _ his nails back to her ass. 

Her knees shook a moment from the harsh, but welcome, touch. She found it difficult to add to the crimson marks on his neck. Her lips were parted in quiet groans as Davion mauled her ass. That pressure poking at her stomach grew stronger, and her curiosity returned. Her hands trailed down his linen shirt, hooking around his pants.

His hands snapped around to grip her wrists. Lina jumped on the spot, finding those sharp golden eyes looking  _ down  _ on her. She gulped, hands still locked on his pants. He said nothing for a moment, but lifted his hands away, with one reaching to gently follow the curve of her cheek with two fingers. She subconsciously leaned into the touch, with her eyes still locked onto his.

“On your knees. Then you will take them off.” Davion commanded. Lina felt her heat  _ swell  _ within her loins. She nodded with a gasping breath, unaware that she was holding it for so long. She dropped to her knees, struggling to find a spot comfortable enough for her to position herself in. Davion was patient with her, standing over her with the same piercing stare. She tried to meet it with her own, the domineering woman within her, who had denied many powerful men, faltered at the sight of his  _ unnatural  _ gaze. 

She dropped her glare, questioning why she found  _ pleasure  _ in finding loss to this man. A man who had  _ attacked  _ her for the sake of some giant lizards with wings. To be fair, she cast the first spell. She gulped, only now  _ aware  _ of the sheer  _ size  _ of the thick cock hiding behind his trousers. There had to be something else there in its stead. Likely a crotch guard of some sort.  _ Whatever  _ it was, it couldn’t be his penis. Not if it could nearly reach his  _ knees  _ and  _ not  _ be fully erect.

Her fingers hooked around the hemline of his pants, and  _ slowly  _ dragged them down. There was a strong odor of sweat, and something else she couldn’t place. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was a strong _ , thick  _ scent. Lina took a sharp breath, unintentionally filling her lungs with his musk. The base of his cock was on full display, with the thick bush of brown hair hiding most of it. Further down her hands dropped his pants, eyes widening in uncertainty as inch after inch of his cock was revealed. Six inches. Seven inches. Eight inches. Nine inches!

Lina’s mouth had dropped as ten inches of semi-erect cock caught on the hem of his pants, and flicked up from the force, smacking her chin and flying up to rest on the left side of her face. That  _ heavy  _ musk filled her senses as his thick, burning cock pressed against her. She couldn’t see them, but she could  _ feel  _ his heavy sack rest under her chin. Her eyes were wide at the  _ size  _ of it. She felt frozen, ironically enough, with the sheer  _ heat  _ his cock produced.

_ ‘This is supposed to pierce me?’  _ Lina’s mind whimpered. 

“I can understand your fear,” Davion grunted, like he’d seen her expression on many other women before. “The dragon’s blood had changed more than just my appearance. We do not have to do this.”

Lina’s earlier anxiety was snuffed out. The way he spoke felt like  _ pity.  _ He was looking down on her  _ because  _ he thought she couldn’t handle it. Like she was some prissy,  _ ordinary  _ woman that wouldn’t be able to handle a wrist thick cock!

" We’re doing this. So shut the hells up.” Lina growled. Her hands rose up, grasping the thick cock. She winced at how it still had some give to it, taking it off her face and marvelling at how it could still be slightly floppy. He wasn’t fully aroused yet. A piece of Lina still held that fear of such a large size, but another piece of her  _ burned  _ with anticipation.  _ She  _ wanted to be the first woman to tame such a cock.  _ She  _ wanted to be the first woman he could  _ slam  _ his bitchbreaker into.  _ She  _ wanted to be the woman he’d think of every lonely night he’d spend after this.

She ignored the twinge in her heart at the thought of him leaving her.

Davion didn’t openly reach as she ran her fingers down the side of the veiny member. But Lina could  _ sense  _ his excitement with every throbbing pulse of his fuckstick. She couldn’t stop the shiver running down her back as she trailed both her hands behind it, fondling his hairy nutsack. His balls filled her palms, and the heat radiating from them was  _ hotter  _ than any other part of his body.

“It’s so fucking hot.” Lina mumbled, and nearly jumped at how his cock seemed to  _ lift  _ up, rising to rest against her cheek. She bit her lip, looking at it from the side as she fondled his sperm tanks. Without thinking, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against that large, purple cock. It tasted strange, and sour, but not as awful as Lina thought it would be. She pulled away, uncaring for the small string of saliva that connected her to him. She looked up with shy eyes, finding the blazing gold of Davion. 

Her eyes widened at how his cock seemed to  _ swell,  _ rising further until it rested on the right side of her face. She groaned, feeling  _ strong  _ hands pull her down, rubbing her soft face against his cock. That heavy, sour smell hit her  _ hard  _ as her puckered lips kissed his full balls _.  _ It’s presence was unmistakably  _ powerful,  _ and practically emanated from those sperm tanks. 

She groaned again, her hands resting on his muscled thighs as she lost herself in his scent. Crimson lips kissed sloppily against his thick balls, leaving messy stains. She relished in the deep, growls Davion made. She hadn’t  _ ever  _ had the pleasure of sleeping with a man, and had imagined it to be with them  _ under her.  _

Instead, here she was. Debasing herself by slurping up her saliva, running her mouth over every  _ inch  _ of his heavy balls, rubbing her face against his pungent cock. She didn’t know if this was a secret fetish, or just the heat of the moment, but she received genuine  _ pleasure  _ from being forced against his testicles. His hands gripped her hair, shoving her deeper against his virile sack, and she felt her thighs grow  _ wetter _ . 

Lina’s eyes crossed her at how her nose was completely covered by the low hanging skin, filled with his suffocating scent. Her lips rolled against his nuts, meeting no friction from how  _ slick  _ with saliva they were _.  _ Her hands fell from his thighs, and took both her breasts in hand, and moaned her pleasure against his balls. Her tongue swirled over them, her moans coming out in short bursts. 

His hands dug into her scalp, and yanked her back sharply. She squealed at the rough touch, only finding pleasure instead of pain. The head of his cock rested on her nose, dripping out searing hot precum onto it. She shivered at how it gave off the same intoxicating scent as his balls. Davion wasn’t done apparently, as he slowly ran his cock back along her face, tilting her head back so she could deliver pecks along his shaft in quick succession, before moaning into his heavy balls.

Again he pulled back. She let her tongue rest out from her plump lips, wetting his crimson marked cock with saliva. Then, when his cockhead dripped more of his thick precum along her face, he would drag her back down. Instead of delivering more pecks, Lina  _ sucked  _ along his cock, slurping up her saliva, and letting it all out on his virile nuts. She swiped at them with her tongue and lips, pinching her nipples and gasping between her wet slurps and sloppy kisses. 

“Are you truly a virgin?” Davion grunted out, increasing the pace and practically fucking her face with his grinding motions. Lina’s only answer was in her lips, as they stole up one of his heavy balls and  _ swallowed  _ half of it into her mouth, suckling on it like she could get to her  _ prize  _ from within. Davion gave a shuddering gasp, “This treatment,  _ ngh,  _ is akin to a courtesan…”

Lina’s pride swelled at the comparison, and she chuckled around his fat ball, swirling her tongue around it, uncaring for the hair that had found its way on her wet cheek. She pulled away with a pop, gasping for air once again, unaware that she was too focused on his pleasure to even  _ breathe.  _

Davion had other plans, it seemed, as his fat nuts slapped against her lips, and her nose trapped under his thick cock. Her eyes crossed up, the sour, pungent musk filling her senses entirely, and she groaned, opening her mouth as far as it could, and swirled her tongue around with sloppy moans.

“You’re making such a mess. Aren’t you a maiden?” Davion mocked between his shuddering growls. Lina smiled, well, as best as she could with her lips spread so wide. She was forcefully yanked away from his hairy nuts, thick strands of saliva connected between them and her open mouth. Lina took gasping breaths, staring up at Davion with a cocky, toothy smile. Her crimson lips were a mess, with the red colour spread around her cheeks and chin, and saliva covering her entire face with how his cock rubbed it all over her.

Lina thought she’d find such an act awful. Disgusting. Instead, her hands were falling down to tear apart her dress further, and ran her fingers over her panty covered cunt, slick with her own juices. She whined, staring up at that huge, powerful cock barely an inch away from her face. Davion still had a hold of her hair, unwilling to let her any closer. 

“You’ve made a mess. Perhaps I was wrong to call you a courtesan, only a  _ whore  _ treats a man like this.” Davion growled. Lina froze at being called a  _ whore,  _ but felt her excitement only increase as she stared into his disappointed eyes. He was looking down on her. Normally she’d make those who did regret it. 

Her fingers only slid down her smooth crotch to rub at her clit. She whined and moaned, her knees shaking as pleasure coursed through her.

“Clean yourself, and keep it in that degenerate mouth of yours.” Davion thrust her back into his nuts, and she greedily lapped at them. She obeyed his command without question, stealing up her saliva with noisy slurps. His potent scent had somehow infused with her spittle, until her mouth was  _ filled  _ with his taste, and her lungs tainted with his musk. 

The taste of Davion’s cock had filled her, and she hadn’t taken it into her mouth.

Two of her fingers dug into her cunt, already diving knuckle deep and pistoning in and out. Her other hand rose, taking the upper half of his shaft, doing her best to multitask and jerk off his meaty shaft. She could barely wrap her fingers around it, with at least an inch of space between her thumb and finger. Her eyes flickered under her eyelids, losing herself in Davions scent and taste, ensuring that her still hot saliva was kept between her cheeks, swished around by her tongue.

She was yanked back again. Her mouth hung open, barely containing the bubbling spittle in her mouth as she stared drunkenly at Davion. He made a noise of approval, and Lina felt a sharp sting of pleasure shoot through her. The finger deep in her pussy curling against her G-spot.

“Now, spill it on your chest.” Davion released her hair, taking a step back to sit on her bed. Lina shivered, and did as he said. Warm spittle fell onto her breasts, sliding between the open cleavage, spreading down her stomach and onto her thighs. For a moment, Lina found reason amidst all the lust running through her mind, and found herself partially disgusted by what she’d done. 

_ ‘Such a filthy act. Why had I even—?’ _

“Good girl,” Davion grunted, “I am pleased.”

Lina’s line of thought was lost. She found no words, but saw his curling hand, motioning for her to approach. She did just that, edging closer with her knees, purposefully swaying her breasts from side to side.

She smiled as his hands gently ran through her hair, urging her closer. She cooed as his cock slapped between her breasts, and looked up curiously to the Dragon Knight. He hummed, and dropped his hands to her shoulders.

“Take your breasts with your forearms, press them together and slide them along.” He quietly ordered, his own lips curling up at her shocked expression. Lina had heard of this technique from some of the drunkards at the local tavern. She hadn’t pictured her first time to include such acts. Yet, the continued acts so layered in depravity only served to turn her on further. 

She did as commanded, rising her hands up to her face, and squishing her large breasts together until his shaft was swallowed by them. His wet, hot balls rested at the base of her tits, and his cock was long enough that a few inches were revealed from her tight cleavage. Even still, Lina carried some amount of pride that her useless, fat breasts actually served some decent purpose for her Davion.

_ ‘My Davion?’  _ She idly thought, but was broken from it as Davion thrusted his cock up, his leaking tip pressing against her closed lips. She shuddered, tasting his essence for the first time was  _ nothing  _ like the scent-stained saliva she slurped. If that spittle was intoxicating, then his precum was  _ addictive.  _ Without further prompt, she took in as much of his fat cockhead between her plump lips (only half an inch, sadly), and ran her tongue over his cumslit reverently. 

“With fat tits like these, it was a wonder I had not thought you some common whore earlier.” Davion said thoughtfully. Lina moaned at the title he’d given her again, and pushed her wet breasts together tighter, licking away at his leaking slit, as he thrust his cock between her tits. 

Lina released his cock with a light laugh, actively pumping her soft breasts up against his thrusts, licking her lips as it throbbed harder. 

“You love these fat tits of mine?” Lina hummed with a small grin, “I’m all yours tonight.”

“ _ No _ .” Davion snarled. He took her arms and threw her onto the bed, Lina shrieked at the sudden display of strength, her head spinning as she tumbled onto the bed. Strong hands dug into the supple flesh of her boobs, and she winced, finding Davion’s sharp eyes staring down at her. She shivered under his gaze, and cooed as his unreasonably huge cock thrust between her breasts. His palms dug into her nipples, sending her thighs in a writhing mess as she cried out happily. Pleasure overtook reason, and she gasped as he thrust forward between her sloppy breasts.

“You are mine,” He growled possessively, “Period.” 

Lina came. She could hardly breathe at the burning intensity of his golden orbs, and his declaration of ownership. Her body felt numb for a second, before being overwhelmed by an electric sensation that crawled over her skin. 

Her hands snuck around his body, teasing her clit and pumping away at her sodden hole. She whined as his cock thrust between her saliva soaked tits, his cock tip meeting her open lips with every full movement. She let her tongue hang out, moaning as dollops of precum ran down into her gullet, swallowing each pungent drop with glee. She ran her fingers side to side over her clit, finding something strangely  _ pleasant  _ about being dominated. Used for Davion’s own pleasure.

“Normally, I can’t fuck a slutty pair of breasts like these. They whinge at how  _ hot  _ my cock is.” He growled out his pleasure, pumping his thick shaft harder against her. Lina cooed, accepting all his pent up aggression in stride, lapping at his frenulum with every pass it made. Davion groaned, “You’re different. You love this heat. Being taken. You’re mine to do with.”

Lina nodded mindlessly, gasping out for air as white hot pleasure invaded her mind relentlessly. The slimy, sour taste of his precum on her tongue, the pungent smell of his musk and his thick cock were her  _ world  _ in that moment. 

“I’m going to cum.” Davion groaned, his pumping hips slowed in exchange for slower, more exaggerated thrusts. LIna opened her mouth wide, sinking her fingers into her dripping cunt, and playing with her clit harder than before. Davion looked down, realization flashing over his golden eyes.

“Fucking take it all whore!” Davion snarled, his grip on her breasts transitioned to her head. Lina’s eyes widened comically, but her tongue lashed at his cumslit, while her lips closed around his head, sucking noisily at the oncoming load.

And come it did. Her mouth was filled with a single, thick load. It was like runny jelly had covered her tongue and gums. Her fingers went into overdrive, messing cunt up as his burning seed filled her throat. She tried to swallow it down, but nearly choked at how it stuck to her gullet. Tears bit at her eyes, which were rolled up as the addictive spunk dripped from her nose. She couldn’t breathe.

Lina’s hips rose into the open air, her tiptoes digging into the bed as she rose off it. Her hand left her cunt, rising around to grasp at her throat as she came.  _ Hard.  _ Her eyes blurred, and most of her senses were drenched in searing pleasure and cum. Davion continued still, his own orgasm lasting for nearly a minute, as cum spilled from her lips and nose, drenching her chin, lips and neck in virile seed.

She felt herself be pushed onto her side, and a firm strike on her back. Lina sputtered, cum and spit flying out across the bed, and took in heavy breaths. She blearily looked around, only then aware of the warmth behind her. She rolled over and pressed herself against Davion. He winced, and she took a sharp breath as she lowered her leg, letting his still hard cock rest between her thighs. Her sodden cunt was only an inch away from his thick, pulsing member. She shivered at the proximity, looking back up to Davion’s piercing eyes.

“We should rest.” He quietly suggested, looking away with flustered eyes. Lina smirked, her hand lowering between them to take his slightly wet balls in her fingers. He flinched, and that sharp look returned. Lina smirked knowingly, her other hand reaching behind her, rubbing his spit and cum drenched cockhead with her open palm.

“I thought I was yours to do with.” Lina raised an eyebrow, holding his shaft in place, and rolling her thick thighs along his girth. Davion growled, unable to help grinding back against her. She grinned, cooing at how his hot member rubbed her aching lips.

“You weren’t breathing. I’m concerned that you could be hurt if we continue.” He hummed deeply, eyes slowly closing as pleasure took over his reasoning. Lina licked her lips, her excitement pooled between her bronze thighs. Davion’s hands rested against her soft cheeks, playfully spreading her cheeks, before releasing them to  _ clap  _ against one another. Lina giggled, lowering herself to his ear.

“I want more,” She murmured airily, gasping as his strong hands  _ dug  _ into her soft flesh, and pulled her up along his shaft. Davion growled lowly, threateningly. Lina’s arousal had grown to the boiling point, fueling her next words, “I want you to fuck me. I want you to tear my hymen and  _ wreck- oh fuck... _ ”

Her legs spread instinctively as the head of his thick cock pressed against her soaked entrance. She rocked her hips from side to side, teasing his rod against her slit, spreading her arousal over it. Davion’s fingers urged her down, but she actively fought against it, not content with the amount of teasing she’d managed. Not yet.

“I want you to claim me. Own me. Pull my hair. Choke me. Treat me like the bratty  _ bitch  _ I am,” She giggled again, and smiled innocently as she pushed herself up, “Unless you can only manage just  _ one shot?” _

Davion’s eyes blazed, and she could only freeze as half of his girthy member sank into her welcoming flower. There was no pain, and her frozen expression morphed into a pleasure stricken one. Her plump, crimson lips hung open, with one eye closed with the other shaking in its socket. Her back arched as she sank further along his bludgeoning member, ruthlessly spreading her maiden walls open, imprinting its shape inside her cunt.

“It seems you still have a mouth on you.” Davion chuckled, seemingly unfazed by her coiling walls. Lina shuddered, unable to form a full sentence. She glared down as best she could, but could barely keep her eyes open as she sank deeper and deeper. Pleasure built in her like a bonfire, despite there being none of the  _ rutting  _ she’d read in her saucy novels.

“What are you gonna do about it?” She grinned shakily, her fingernails digging into his hard pecs. Davion raised a single eye, his own smile forming. Lina shivered as his powerful thighs tensed beneath her, and rolled her eyes back as he pulled her down into his rising hips. A single, fleshy  _ slap  _ echoed throughout the room. Lina fell into the crook of his neck, lips dragging along his toned neck as she groaned throatily against him. 

“You bastard.” Lina growled, breaking into a cry as he thrust into her, despite being fully sheathed inside her. She’d never felt so  _ full  _ before. Her insides spasmed around his rock hard cock. Lina could only close her eyes, taking heavy breaths, all filled with Davion’s heavy scent. He smelled of ash and sweat, his masculine musk taking her arousal higher. 

Her brow twitched a moment after a moment of realization. He hadn’t moved. Lina slowly picked herself up, rolling her hips until she was straddling his lap properly. WIth every movement, she winced as pleasure shocked her. His large member scraped at her shifting walls, and her muscles spasmed with each jolt. 

Her hands left his chest, falling down to trace small circles over his well-defined abs. Her hooded eyes flicked up to his, and she licked her lips, “You gonna move yet?”

Davion’s hand left her ass and—

“ _ Ah _ _!_ ” Lina nearly doubled over again. Her ass shook from the force of his hand crashing against her. Her back arched, and she couldn’t help but grind against him. Her eyelids fluttered as his cock flexed within her, and her walls coiled around him. She managed to reform some semblance of composure, despite her lips stuck agape. She fixed a glare on him.

“How da- _ Ah ! ”  _ Lina cried out as his ass slapped down. She bit her lip, stifling her lustful groans as she rocked her hips back and forth, unable to stop riding his cock in small, rolling motions. Davion slapped her other cheek, a ringing clap sent shivers up her spine. 

“You wanted this, you will ride me.” Davion grunted, giving her rear another spank. Lina cried out, feeling the heat sting her skin. She gnawed her lower lip, and managed only to relieve an inch of Davion’s fat cock from her tight pussy, before falling back down with a grunt. 

Her eyes opened a fraction, mustering as much defiance she had left within her.

“Fuck you.”

Both his hands gripped her hips. Lina had only time to gasp as she was forced off his member, her cunt  _ shaking  _ as he lifted her with ease, and  _ slammed  _ her back down. Lina cried out, and had no time to breathe as she was used like fleshlight. Davion grunted a small laugh, and continued using her body. 

Lina choked on her breath, feeling her insides be  _ mashed  _ by the long, thick member. Past the slapping of flesh, and her own whining grunts, her sex gushed with natural lubricant. 

“Nn.. Fuck… You!” Lina arched back, actively pushing back against his hands, she growled past her teeth, “I can ride you myself. No problem.”

Davion's hands left her, and she found herself hilted on his cock again. She looked down, and nearly came at the sight of her own, slightly distended stomach. Lina gulped and dropped her hands on his chest, and began riding him in earnest.

“Fuck… okay… okay…” Lina murmured to herself, lifting her hips along his vascular member. The more she rose up, the more her walls demanded it return. Davion’s hand slapped her cheek playfully, rushing her along. She didn’t have the heart to glare at him, too focused on his behemoth cock. She shuddered as his cockhead threatened to vacate her entirely, and bit her lip as she lowered. A long, low moan left her plump lips as those delightful ten inches spread her out.

She soon found her rhythm, speeding up until his cock was practically punching her cervix. Five of his throbbing inches remained in her at all time, as Lina  _ knew  _ she needed to be filled up at a minimum.

The rest of him was there to  _ stretch her out.  _

She couldn’t hold back the onslaught of high pitched moans, nor how her eyes fluttered as each bounce on his cock sent tremors through her body. Pride filled her at Davion’s own quiet grunts, and the subtle rocking of his hips as she fucked herself on him.

“Why the fuck are you so big…” She whined, lowering her body down until her nipples dragged along his skin. Davion laughed darkly, his hands taking turns slapping her bubbly rear. Lina cried out in pleasure with every strike. Her ass grew sore and bruised with each hit, and yet, she found a strange  _ euphoria  _ with every moment. 

“What’s wrong, doubting you can keep taking it all?” Davion teased, still delivering strong spanks on her fat ass. Lina growled, throwing herself on his cock faster.

“F-fuck you!”

“Say that with a straight face.”

Lina’s eyes nearly rolled up as a particular drop had his cock  _ curl  _ just right, slamming against a bundle of nerves that sent her whining out another moan. She had come close to orgasm many times, but held on to her composure, for the sake of seeing Davion empty himself inside her  _ first. _

She shivered as his hands climbed her smooth back gently. The constant slapping of flesh coming as a fast, but consistent, rhythm of wet smacks. Lina groaned as his calloused, warm hands lovingly embraced her head. 

“Good girl.”

Lina’s eyes flashed open. Her snatch swallowed his cock whole, and remained locked there. Her body shook, and her nerves felt  _ white hot. _

“Oh  _ gods! _ ” Lina cried out, shuddering along his length and falling against his chest. Davion paused, humming in curiosity.

“Oh? Did you—”

“Sh-shut up!” Lina bit out, glaring at him with a bright red pout.

“Mmhmm.”

Lina took a sharp breath, wincing as she tried for her earlier pace. His cock reamed out her tight, sensitive hole. Her orgasm remained like a ghost in her nervous system, leaving her brain numb and her cunt  _ squeezing _ . She whined hotly as his hand stroked her hair, while the other rested on her lower back, steadily encouraging her along.

“That’s it. Good girl.” Davion groaned throatily, obviously putting it on. Lina growled pathetically, her insides  _ coiling  _ at the praise. 

“I’ll bite you.” She threatened, resting her mouth on his shoulder, her teeth resting on his tough, taut muscle.

“Go ahead.” He husked, his fingers lovingly combing her precious hair, guiding her hips along his fat cock. Lina took him up on his offer gleefully, sinking her teeth into his skin happily, hoping for a hiss or something alike a noise of pain. Instead she received a  _ throatier  _ groan, and the hand at his back pushed her along  _ faster. _

Lina squeaked, finding her insides being mashed  _ faster  _ was sending her to her next orgasm. She relaxed her jaw, moaning whorishly against his neck, throwing her hips back and forth along his cock mindlessly. 

She didn’t care about pride anymore. She lost to him; in combat and sex.

“I’m cumming…” She whispered into his neck, lathering it with her tongue and lips. Davion seemed to respond  _ very well  _ to that. He soon took matters into his own hands. Fingers bent her squishy ass around them, throwing her back and forth along the full length of her cock.

“Cum then, my good girl.” Davion grunted, his own cock  _ throbbing  _ against her walls. His balls slapped against her ass every time thrusted into her. Lina hissed, moans and swears falling out of her mouth with each hilting motion.

“Cummingcummingcummingcumming—  _ oh fucking fuck!”  _ Lina screamed, her walls  _ squeezing  _ his cock down as he bludgeoned his way through her folds. Davion’s own voice rose an octave, and he slammed inside her one last time. Lina huffed as she rested against Davion, eyes rolling up as the remnants of her orgasm tapered off, and the sensation of his  _ thick cum  _ overwhelmed her once-virgin womb. He’d make her pregnant with that single shot, Lina knew that much. His hand returned to her hair, comforting her as she murmured incoherently, her body numb and her mind drunk on pleasure.

“Yesh… thank you...  _ Daddy. _ ” Lina slurred, giggling against Davion’s wet neck, thanking him with more of her crimson lips, kissing and pecking him. Davion grunted strangely, rolling his head to look down at her. 

Lina made a dumb noise. Then her eyes widened. Her hand slapped over her messy lips, fear taking her whole. Davion opened his mouth, then closed it slowly. Lina cringed, her most shameful fetish coming to light.

Before she could  _ try  _ to explain, she was forced onto her back. The air was knocked from her as her legs were pulled up, and her knees resting against her shoulders. She stared into his blazing eyes with shock, her hands instinctively fell on his hands.

She moaned feverishly as he thrusted his still hard member back into her, his heavy sack whacking against her sore ass.

“Say it  _ again _ .” He growled, letting her legs go, and letting them rest flat against either side of her head. Watching his muscled body at work made her heart  _ race,  _ and his sudden  _ dominance _ made her mind dizzy. She wrapped her legs around him, shifting their position ever so slightly, but making all the difference for where his cock pounded her against insides.

“Fuck me harder, please Daddy!” Lina cried out happily, locking her legs around his hips. He was plunging into her depths, the curve of his cock demolishing her most sensitive spots. She moaned whorishly, letting her tongue flop out lewdly. She shook her head side to side, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of  _ pleasure  _ ravaging mind and body. Her soaked cunt violently squeezed down on his pumping cock, instinctively  _ milking  _ him for his thick nut. 

“That’s it. Good  _ fucking  _ girl!” Davion growled, slamming his hips down into her welcoming pussy. Lina grinned stupidly, unaware as another orgasm tore through her nerves.

“Daddy~ Am I good  _ —Nha!!—  _ a good girl Daddy~?” Lina drunkenly asked, tongue useless slapping the corner of her mouth with every bed-crashing slam of his cock. Davion grunted out a laugh.

“Fuck yes. Keep squeezing me down like _this!”_ Davion growled as he gave a particularly _harsh_ thrust into her greedy snatch, making Lina cry out as another orgasm ravished her already fuckdrunk mind, “And you’ll be _my_ good girl _every_ time.”

Davion shifted slightly, letting his hands grope her fat, mostly untouched, breasts. Lina cooed, biting her lip playfully as he squeezed and pulled at her nipples. Her ankles rocked back and forth as she pulled him in, her hands falling into his messy hair as he stole her lips away. 

Both of them didn’t care for dignity, as the throes of passion had clearly stolen any semblance of sanity in the moment. Lips messily connected, and tongues aimlessly rolled over each other. Davion’s hands squeezed and rolled Lina’s pert breasts, the tan flesh sinking with each cruel movement. Davion disconnected from the kiss, taking panting breaths as sweat dripped down his body.

“Daddy~!” Lian whined, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him in. She sucked air through her teeth, feeling him suck on her neck, marking her. Her thighs shook tightly around him, another orgasm tearing through her. She screamed out, nails digging into his skin as her body sagged down, arms and legs falling to the messy sheets. 

Davion rose up again, not looking remotely tired. Lina’s drunken smile finally cracked, a small semblance of reasoning stepping forth. She couldn’t keep up for much longer. She was thirsty. Her muscles were starting to cramp. 

“Cum… please… Daddy…” She whined, staring up at him with pleading eyes, “I already lost to your cock, Daddy. Fill me up with your seed.”

Davion smirked, his rutting coming to a slow as he hilted inside her. Lina’s lips parted in a silent gasp, feeling his member  _ pulsate  _ within her, releasing thick,  _ virile  _ ropes inside her already full womb. It splattered uselessly onto the bed and her thighs, seeping into her curly hair. 

Her hands dropped down between them, delicately running her palms over her stomach. She knew she was going to be a mother. She knew she should’ve felt scared, or at very least concerned.

But she was too well-fucked and tired to care.

She could hear Davion saying her name. Lina couldn’t respond, already her eyes flickering open and closed as consciousness slowly left her. She whined as his, still hard, cock vacated her rather suddenly, leaving her to hiss in slight pain.

Lina groaned as she was picked up, carried like she was a bride. The light of the bathroom was unwelcome, but the steam that washed over her was pleasant. She sighed as she was sat under the warm stream of water, moaning as her muscles loosened under the heat. Her arms were lifted, and she could gave a drunken giggle as a soapy sponge ran over her skin. She opened her eyes blearily, struggling to past the light and water. The hazy visage of Davion greeted her, the one responsible for her numb legs, and smacked raw skin.

Yet there he was, washing her over diligently, without a trace of arousal, nor any ulterior motive. She smiled softly, letting him get to work. He felt him depart after cleaning off her feet, applying rougher pressure, if only to not tickle her soles. She reached out blindly, feeling his muscled chest, and following it along to his arm, until she reached his hand. Fingers intertwined, and she urged him down. 

He followed her pull, until his hair face met hers in a gentle kiss. 

Lina didn’t feel so alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my $5+ or more Patrons:  
> Ravenous  
> Miranek  
> Settingscarlett


End file.
